1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is a self emissive display device that displays images using organic light emitting diodes. The organic light emitting diode display differs from a liquid crystal display (LCD) in that it does not require a separate light source, and has a relatively small thickness and weight. Furthermore, the organic light emitting diode display may provide attractive characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and short response time, and has been targeted as a display device for portable electronic appliances.